gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 14.
Ludzie biegali przez korytarz w różnych kierunkach, ale na widok Wielkiego Admirała i jego czterech Szturmowców Śmierci, wszyscy przystawali pod ścianą i salutowali. Malthus pewnym krokiem przemierzał ścieżkę do hangaru. W samym hangarze batalion był reorganizowany w pomniejsze grupki, ale większość żołnierzy była już na pokładach statków abordażowych. Jego osobista lambda czekała, a do drugiego promu wchodziło dwudziestu kolejnych ochroniarzy w czarnych pancerzach. To był ostatni i w sumie dobry moment, by wydać rozkazy. - Rozdzielcie ten statek na dwie części. Jedna salwa w to łączenie – dźgnął palcem hologram. - Jeśli zamknęli grodzia, to nic im się nie powinno stać, a zminimalizujemy szansę jakiejś zasadzki z użyciem wybuchającego reaktora i tym podobnych nieprzyjemności w rufowej części okrętu. Interesuje nas tylko i wyłącznie mostek w dziobowej części. Eliminować wszelki opór, ale unikać strzelania na mostku. Szturmowiec w randze kapitana skinął głową, wydał rozkazy, napisał coś na datapadzie i poprosił Wielkiego Admirała o autoryzację. Wtedy zjawił się dowódca prywatnej ochrony Wielkiego Admirała. W krótkich, żołnierskich słowach dał Malthusowi do zrozumienia, że w tym pięknym, białym mundurku nigdzie nie poleci. Na wrogim statku prawdopodobnie nie działały śluzy powietrzne, sztuczna grawitacja, windy i inne dobrodziejstwo dostępne na sprawnych statkach. W związku z tym, dla jego własnego dobra, Malthus był zmuszony założyć pancerz taki, jak posiadali jego ochroniarze. Oczywiście nie dokładnie taki sam. Zwykły szturmowiec miał zapas powietrza na jakieś pół godziny. Ochrona Wielkiego Admirała mogła przebywać w próżni przez około godzinę, a pancerz Malthusa pozwalał na trzygodzinne eskapady w pustkę. Poza tym, jego czarne opancerzenie posiadało dwa ozdobne, czarne naramienniki, z dwoma czerwonymi pasami. Dodatkowo pancerz Wielkiego Admirała posiadał pewien wyróżniający go ozdobnik, podobno silnie zakorzeniony w mandalorianskiej tradycji, z której wywodziło się opancerzenie najpierw Wielkiej Armii Republiki, a teraz imperialnych żołnierzy. Kama, bo o niej mowa, sięgała mniej więcej do kolan i tak jak naramienniki była w kolorze czarnym, z dwoma karmazynowymi pasami. Do pasa Malthus miał przytroczony obowiązkowego Westara i raczej rzadko element uzbrojenia, czyli granat, zapewniający osłonę w promieniu trzech i pół metra. Tak przygotowany Wielki Admirał mógł się udać na rokowania z dowódcą rebelianckich jednostek. Cały hangar stopniowo pustoszał, bo większość ludzi kierowała się do przydzielonych im statków. Malthus również się udał do swojego promu. Rozpoczęto sekwencje startowe i kolejne statki podnosiły się z płyty hangaru. Za śluzą już czekała eskorta myśliwców. Niewielka armada równie niewielkich w porównaniu do gwiezdnego niszczyciela statków opuściła hangar. Kosmos od zawsze był dla człowieka nieprzyjazny. Na początku ludzkość po prostu nie mogła go dosięgnąć, a gdy już to zrobiła, nie mogła go swobodnie przemierzać. Problemem była przede wszystkim niedługowieczność rasy ludzkiej i granica prędkości światła, której ludzie nie byli w stanie przekroczyć, przez co nie mogli opuścić swojego układu gwiezdnego. Trochę zajęło opracowanie napędu do takich podróży, ale wtedy się okazało, że ta bezduszna otchłań ma przygotowane różne pułapki na takich zuchwałych pionierów. Liczne czarne dziury, ogniska grawitacji, pulsary czy inne supernowe zabijały nieostrożnych i ostrożnych też. Gdy kolejne pokolenia ludzi poznawały kosmos, kosmos poznawał ich. Nowoodkrywane rasy i cywilizacje były zarówno wsparciem w rozwoju, jak i niejednokrotnie wrogiem. Gdyby nie wynalazek takiego hipernapędu, to kolejne pokolenia szukałaby różnych dziur, zakrzywień i odkształceń w czasoprzestrzeni, żeby podróżować, a tu proszę. Można łatwiej i szybciej. Prom zatrzymał się. Statki desantowe jako pierwsze przybyły do hangaru. Dopiero gdy szturmowcy dali znać, że pokład jest zabezpieczony, czarny prom osiadł na płycie hangaru obok drugiej lambdy. Było ciemno. Żadne światła nie działały, a jedyną rzeczą rozganiającą ciemność, były reflektory nowoprzybyłych statków. Tu i ówdzie wisiały w powietrzu zwłoki. To pewnie byli ludzie, którzy przebywali w hangarze podczas strzału z dział jonowych. Kilku w uniformach pilotów, że dwóch oficerów. W jednej z rebelianckich jednostek, które nie zdołały opuścić hangaru, był przypięty do fotela pilot. Trup z wytrzeszczonymi w przerażeniu oczyma. Trzeba było znaleźć jakąś śluzę powietrzną. Malthus już służył na takiej jednostce, więc wiedział gdzie takiej śluzy szukać. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do grodzi. Zwrócił też uwagę, że buty jego pancerza admiralskie go, są o wiele cichsze od butów takich szturmowców. Malthus nie wiedział jak imperialni fabrykanci stworzyli tak wygodne i elastyczne buty do chodzenia po dowolnym materiale w sytuacji braku grawitacji, ale na pewno musiały być drogie. Pewnie droższe od całego białego pancerza szturmowca. Na takich rozmyślaniach upłynęło oczekiwanie, aż grodzia przepuszczą imperialnych żołnierzy, zamkną się, napełnią powietrzem i umożliwią kontynuowanie marszu na mostek wrogiej jednostki. Wszyscy żołnierze nerwowo odbezpieczyli broń i ustawili się przed Wielkim Admirałem. Rebelianci mieli się poddawać, ale to był raczej optymistyczny scenariusz. Kolejne grodzie otwarły się. Za nimi, w odległości mniej więcej czterech kroków, wisiał mężczyzna. Ubrany był w coś, co chyba uchodziło u rebeliantów za mundur, przy pasku miał zasobniki do blastera, ale samego blastera nie było widać. W korytarzu nie było nikogo innego. Szturmowcy zdębieli i za bardzo nie wiedzieli co zrobić z takim wiszącym w powietrzu mężczyzną. - Witamy na pokładzie okrętu „Sandra”. Mam was zaprowadzić do dowódcy – odezwał się rebeliancki oficer. – Niestety generatory grawitacji nie działają. Mamy tu ostatnio problem z zasilaniem, ale widzę, że panowie są na to przygotowani. - Skuć go. Do każdego mijanego pomieszczenia wchodzi dwóch szturmowców, wychodzą dopiero jak przejdziemy. W przypadku zobaczenia kogokolwiek, kto nie ma rąk na karku, strzelać bez rozkazu – wydał rozkazy dowódca ochrony Malthusa. Szturmowcy potwierdzili, że zrozumieli rozkaz i ruszyli przed siebie. Kolumna posuwała się naprzód. Jako pierwsi szli szturmowcy, którzy regularnie znikali w pomieszczeniach, by pojawić się na końcu pochodu, a potem biec na jego czoło. Tuż za nimi posuwało się sześciu zakutych w czarne pancerze ochroniarzy, prowadzących skutego rebelianta, w środku kolumny znajdował się sam Wielki Admirał, a za nim kolejnych czterech ochroniarzy i reszta szturmowców. - Jak dostaniemy się na górne poziomy? – zapytał Malthus. Było kilka opcji. Drabiny techniczne, schody, szyb niedziałającej windy czy ekstremalne wysadzanie niższych pomieszczeń i korzystanie z lin z hakiem. - Dowódca oczekuje w centrum operacyjnym, nie na mostku. Nie ma potrzeby zmiany piętra – powiedział rebeliant, kaszląc na koniec wypowiedzi. To spore ułatwienie. I ryzyko. Można z łatwością po drodze rozmieścić stanowiska strzeleckie, pułapki czy inne nieprzyjemności, bo centrum dowodzenia było dość oddalone od hangaru. Z drugiej strony wszędzie tu mogli podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe, a póki co dalej żyje, więc może przynajmniej chcieli wysłuchać jego oferty. Inna sprawa, że nie miał dla nich zbyt dobrej oferty. A już zupełnie inna sprawa, że rebelianci nie mieli wyboru. W hełmie Wielkiego Admirała zamrugała niewidoczna wcześniej ikonka. Malthus musiał sobie przypomnieć zasady obsługi ekranu HUD, zanim odebrał połączenie. - Sir, kapitan Anaron Tarkin nawiązał łączność z oddziałami naziemnymi – odezwał się ciężki, metaliczny głos, którego z pewnością nie wygenerowała ludzka krtań. - Rozumiem – odpowiedział Wielki Admirał na wewnętrznym kanale łączności. – Niech mi wyśle swoje ustalenia na datapada. Niestety, nie mogę z nim osobiście porozmawiać, jak zapewne wie, jestem trochę zajęty. - Przyjąłem, BT7274A bez odbioru. Udało się nawiązać kontakt, a to najważniejsze. Jak nie posiada się odpowiedniej wiedzy, to każde działanie będzie okupione krwią ludzi, którymi się dowodzi. Kroki żołnierzy tłumiły zdawkowe kaszlenie rebelianta. W pewnym momencie trzeba było się zatrzymać, bo oto żołnierze przeszukiwali kilka pomieszczeń równocześnie. Kolumna znajdowała się na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy i trzeba było zaczekać, by nie iść dalej z uszczuploną eskortą. Kaszel rebelianta się wzmagał. Wszyscy odziani w czerń żołnierze patrzyli na niego z niepokojem. - Czy on jest chory? – zapytał jeden z nich. Rebeliant tylko się uśmiechnął, nie mogąc złapać tchu. HUD hełmu zasygnalizował, że należy się udać do bezpiecznej strefy i wskazał ilość powietrza pozostałego w zbiornikach. W tej sytuacji najszybciej zareagował dowódca ochrony. - Ewakuujemy pana – oznajmił, a jego głos sugerował, że nie ma innej możliwości. Na szczęście Malthus nie miał innego zamiaru. – Wszystkie jednostki, ewakuacja. Nie zdejmować hełmów. Podniesiony poziom ryzyka atakiem chemicznym lub biologicznym. Wciąż wisząc w powietrzu rebeliant śmiał się bezdźwięcznie. Jego usta powoli zaczęła pokrywać pianą, ciało zaczęło spazmatycznie drgać, ale jego twarz nadal wydawała chrapliwy odgłos śmiechu. Imperialni żołnierze nie mieli jednak możliwości podziwiać śmierci rebelianta, bo byli zajęci biegiem do hangaru. Pomimo tępa biegu, kolumna zachowywała swój szyk, tylko żołnierze przestali wchodzić do kolejnych pomieszczeń. W tym całym pozornym niepokoju, było sporo panowania nad sytuacją i dobrej organizacji. Na drodze do ucieczki z tego przeklętego statku stanęły jednak grodzia śluzy powietrznej. Postanowiły nie przepuścić imperialnych żołnierzy. Dowódca ochrony widocznie nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny próbować otworzyć nieposłusznej śluzy. - Chronić Wielkiego Admirała. Zakotwiczyć buty i chwyćcie się czegoś. Saper! Dwa ładunki na te grodzie. Strefa bezpieczeństwa dwadzieścia metrów. Pospieszcie się! Czterech opancerzonych ochroniarzy chwyciło Malthusa, ruszyli mniej więcej dwadzieścia pięć metrów od założonych ładunków. Wszyscy zakotwiczyli się w pokład okrętu, a czterech Szturmowców Śmierci dodatkowo trzymało Wielkiego Admirała. W tym momencie z nikąd dało się słyszeć strzały, a kilka błyskawic zakończyło lot niedaleko zakutej w czerń grupki. Nie wiadomo skąd wzięła się grupa rebeliantów z wyraźnie nieprzyjaznymi zamiarami. Wyglądało to na jednostkę bojową, z butami do chodzenia przy braku grawitacji, z karabinami blasterowymi i granatami. Kolejnych kilka świetlistych smug przeszyło powietrze. Nagle dobył się głuchy dźwięk detonacji. Śluzą przestała istnieć. Ciśnienie gwałtownie spadło. Powietrze wyssało mnóstwo śmieci z całego okrętu i nowoprzybyłych rebeliantów. Imperialne statki również zniknęły z hangaru. Ich piloci zostali poinformowani o ewakuacji, ale nie spodziewali się wyrzucenia z hangaru, wraz z praktycznie już martwymi rebeliantami. Już po chwili, zgodnie z protokołami ewakuacji z wrogiej jednostki, jedynymi punktami, jakimi imperialne promy dotykały wrogiego statku, były rampy. Żołnierze wbiegli na ich pokład. Już wkrótce mała armada odbiła od „Sandry”. Malthus skomunikował się z mostkiem swojego okrętu. - Otworzyć ogień. W unieruchomione lub częściowo unieruchomione obiekty strzelajcie działami do bombardowania orbitalnego. W resztę walcie wszystkim co mamy. Pierwszeństwo ma okręt tego zdrajcy Keneta. Sprawdźcie w danych wywiadu kto to. Jutro jego rodzina do trzeciego stopnia pokrewieństwa ma trafić do kolonii karnej. Jeśli w rodzinie ma imperialnych urzędników, to natychmiast wszcząć śledztwo. Potem skontaktujcie mnie z Tarkinem. Jak wrócę na pokład „Star Huntera”, to ma na mnie czekać kawa i pełen obraz sytuacji. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 13. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 15. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania